‘Ceyking Dark’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of ‘Cevyking’ with a dark center of the blooms. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occurring sport of a parent Chrysanthemum named ‘Cevyking’. A comparison with parent Chrysanthemum ‘Cevyking’ is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in 2001 by Arnold G. P. Vijverberg in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in 's-Gravenzande, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cevyking Dark’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken and propagated from the initial selection in 2001 in 's-Gravenzande Holland.